E-123 Omega
"My name is E-123 Omega. I am the ultimate robot. All who get in my path will be crushed!"-Omega Personality While Omega, as a robot, is largely emotionless, he is capable of understanding those of others, and reacting appropriately. For example, when Team Dark is lead to believe that Shadow may be an android created by Eggman, Omega comforts a depressed Rouge (albeit in a distant, matter-of-fact matter) by saying that they needed the original to make a copy, thus meaning that the real Shadow is still alive. At some point, he shows depression and anger when Mephiles reveals that Omega is the one who will trap Shadow in the future after the world uses Shadow as a scapegoat for Iblis' mass destruction. It is also possible Omega is superstitious, as he believes in omens such as the appearance of stormy weather, though this might have been because of his scanners picking up a powerful magnetic field. Like E-102 Gamma, Omega has a free will and a personality. However, he is considerably less noble than Gamma; while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission. From his quotes, he thinks other Eggman robots are inferior to him, dismissing them as "worthless consumer models", especially the E-2000 model. He hates side tracking especially when it comes to locating Eggman. Omega is also very proud and feels embarrassed after he is defeated by less powerful Eggman robots. It also seems that he lacks any sort of negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during their first meeting. This is probably because Omega was made to contain Shadow the Hedgehog and not as a means to defeat Sonic. Omega's only goals in life are to take revenge on Eggman for disabling him, and destroy the doctor's other robots to prove himself superior. At one point, Omega made a comment about how he would "reign supreme". Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances. He also genuinely cares for Shadow and Rouge as friends, and accepts the truth of what they say to him over everyone else; in one incident, when the party encounters him, he tries to attack Eggman the moment he sees him, and Tails attempts to convince him that Eggman is on their side; Omega then believes that Tails has gone insane and decides to attack him as well, and he only believes that Eggman is working with them when Shadow and Rouge tell him so. In addition, he will temporarily abandon his vengeful quest against Eggman if he detects a bigger threat, as evidenced by his participation in the battle against Metal Madness. Stereotypical of most robots, Omega tends to use somewhat lengthy words instead of usual human speech. An example of this is when he uses "negative" or "affirmative" instead of simply saying yes or no. Although he has been known to use typical human speech before. He also makes odd, often erratic movements, such as spinning his head as if it's on a 360 degree axis in many circles and rotate his entire upper body the same way during confrontations with Eggman. Whether this is a programming flaw or intentional is not known. When Omega is standing still, he sometimes makes odd movements as if he's doing warm up exercises.